Diaz' Gang
Diaz's Gang was a powerful criminal organization that appeared in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Discription Background Information The crew is headed by Ricardo Diaz, the lead drug baron baron who uses them as his protection and for ambushing certain drug deals that take place throughout Vice City. They operated in Vice City for an undisclosed time until their organization was wiped out by Tommy Vercetti, who originally worked part time for the crew until he assassinated their leader who organized the ambush of the drug deal between the Forelli's and the Vance Crime Family. This was also considered to be the last know deal to be ambushed by them. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (1984) In 1984, Diaz's crew was a major rival to the them-most powerful drug barons, the Mendez Cartel. Diaz's enlists the help of the Vance brothers leader, Victor Vance, who works for Diaz's crew and Diaz himself to eliminate Diego and Armando Mendez, the leaders of the Mendez cartel. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (1986) The gang remains in power for the first half of the game, until Tommy Vercetti takes out their leader and takes over the drug business. When Colonel Juan Cortez arranged a drug deal between the Vance Crime Family and the Forelli Family, the information was leaked out to Diaz by Gonzalez, who informs Diaz about the deal that would later be seen as a competition to his narcotics empire. Diaz decides to hire hitmen to ambush the deal, involving the deaths of Harry, Lee (Forelli Family members) and Victor Vance, and claiming both the drugs and the money for himself. Tommy, Lance Vance (who flew Victor to the deal), and Ken Rosenberg escape unharmed. Because of this, Tommy is forced to start all over with no money. Later on in the game, the gang goes along with Diaz to provide protection for him between a deal between him and the Cubans. Tommy and Lance later go along and help provide protection for the deal. The Haitians later show up and try to ambush the deal. Diaz, his gangsters, Tommy and Lance all fight them off, eliminating the Haitian's plans. After Lance attempts to kill Diaz himself, he gets captured and tourtured at the Junkyard. Tommy later rescues him and the two seek revenge. They appear in Rub Out holding Uzi's, protecting Diaz from an armed Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance who has entered the mansion's gardens with M4s. They try to fight them off, but they are killed along with Diaz himself. Prior to Diaz's death, the gangs power was toppled by Tommy and taken over by the Vercetti's, resulting in them fleeing Vice City to Liberty City. They may have joined the Columbian Cartel, as the gangs resemble each other. Mission Appearances Role in story line missions Although not at first known to the player, they appear at the beginning of the game in Viceport, wearing black clothing ambushing the drug deal between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family. The result of the ambush causes Tommy Vercetti to start all over and gradually claim overtime what he lost. Members appear alongside Diaz, serving as additional protection in "Guardian Angels" when Diaz organizes a drug deal between them and the Cubans. The members, Cubans, alongside Tommy and Lance Vance, fight off the Haitians, who showed up in an attempt to ambush the deal. A large number of members can be found all over the Junkyard in an attempt to stop Tommy from rescuing Lance, who is being held captive there. Members can finally be seen during "Rub Out", hanging around the grounds of Diaz's Mansion, protecting Diaz form an armed Lance Vance and Tommy Vercetti, who are out to kill him for causing the ambush that ruined the drug deal at the beginning of the game. Other Missions Diaz's gang can appear during Rampages as the chosen gang that the player may need to waste members of and the attitude that they show towards the player will vary depending on if Rub Out is completed or not (see Trivia). Trivia * After Rub Out is completed, Diaz's gang will become hostile towards the player and will attack the player on sight if see by them. This attitude from the gang can only be seen during Rampages as they seemingly left Vice City after their leader's death and their operations were taken over by Vercetti and his crew. * After leaving Vice City, some of the members may have gone to Liberty City to join another criminal organization, probably the Colombian Cartel, as one of the members could be heard talking about having contacts from up there. Category:Gangs